Raphael's Temper Tantrum
by Ellis97
Summary: Raphael blows his stack when he is insulted by a New Yorker named Vic. When Vic catches the turtles on video, the turtles must get the phone back before they're exposed and their secret is ruined for good.
1. Temper, Temper

**Author's Note:**

 **Guess what everyone? Time for a new installment in the Ninja Turtles saga! As you may remember, Raph, Donnie, Leo and Mikey met that foxy, roving reporter, April O'Neil and went on a mission to find her father, who had been captured by the evil race known as, the Kraang's. They failed, but now, they are going to fulfill their duty.**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Heroes in a half shell**

 **Turtle power!**

 **Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team**

 **On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things**

 **So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams**

 **Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings**

 **Can't stop these radical dudes**

 **The secret of the ooze made the chosen few**

 **Emerge from the shadows to make their move**

 **The good guys win and the bad guys lose**

 **Leonardo's the leader in blue,**

 **Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through**

 **Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines**

 **Raphael has the most attitude on the team**

 **Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,**

 **And you know just where to find him when it's party time**

 **Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need**

 **To be one lean, mean, green incredible team**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Heroes in a half shell**

 **Turtle power!**

* * *

Our story begins on top of a roof where the turtles are out on their night patrol. Donnie was looking through a telescope.

"Spot anything?" asked Leonardo.

"Nothing yet" Donatello said as he kept looking through the scope.

At that same time, Raphael was sitting down impatiently. Mikey however, started poking his brother on the head. Raphael tried to get Mikey's finger off, but Mikey kept poking his head.

"Heh, heh, heh" Mikey laughed.

Just as Mikey was about to tap Raph's head again, Raph grabbed Mikey's finger and squeezed it.

"AAH" Mikey screamed as his knuckles cracked.

"Guys" Leo whispered "When ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be quiet"

"Sorry Leo" said Mikey "I'll try to scream a lot quieter"

Mikey poked Raph's head again and started giggling. Raph couldn't take it anymore, grabbed Mikey's finger, wrestled him to the ground and put him in a headlock.

"Say it" Raph said as he choked Mikey.

"Raphael is a wise, all-knowing person and he is superior to me in every way possible" Mikey said through being choked.

"And..." Raph locked his head tighter.

"And I am a lowly scum ball not worthy of his time" Mikey squeaked through more choking.

"And?" Raph grinned.

Mikey squealed "And I am not fit to walk this Earth, because-"

"Enough" said Leo "We have to be quiet to make sure we don't get spotted"

"This is all a waste of time" Raph angrily said "What makes you think that the Kraang are gonna show up at this hour?"

"Don't worry bro" said Donnie "I got some good intel that they'd be here"

"April told you, didn't she?" the turtles deadpanned.

"What can I say?" Donnie shrugged "She's a roving reporter and the nosy type. Not to mention the best intel we've got. Besides, we have to save her dad. We promised her that we'd save her dad from a bunch redundant speaking brain aliens"

"Or we could just stand on a roof and do nothing" Raph said sarcastically.

Just then, the door to the roof opened up. There was a fat human man.

"What the heck's going on here?" he asked.

He was more than shocked to see the turtles. He didn't know they were real. He thought they were people in costumes.

"What're you doing? Playing dress up?" he rudely asked.

"No sir" said Leonardo "We were just-"

Just then, the guy saw his busted up satellite dish on the rooftop.

"Which one of you slimy green hamshanks busted my satellite dish?" the man demanded.

"Hamshanks?!" Raphael shouted.

"I don't even know what that means" said Donatello.

"Neither do I" said Raph "But I don't like it!"

As Raph was about to draw his weapons, Leo stopped him.

"Come on" said Leonardo "Let's just go"

Just as the turtles started to walk away, the man started to think of something to tick them off.

"That's right you spineless creampuff" the man said mockingly to Raph "Go crying to your mommy"

"HEY!" Raph shouted as he drew his Sai's "You'd better watch your mouth buddy!"

"Or what?" the man smirked at Raph "I didn't know you had salad tongs"

"SALAD TONGS?!" Raphael shouted.

He tried to attack the man out of rage, but his brothers kept holding him back. The man however, kept mocking Raph and insulting him every chance he got. At that same time, Kraang Droids were carrying canisters of mutagen into their van. As soon as they were done, they heard Raphael's bickering with the man on the roof.

"You want a piece of me?" the man asked with a smirk on his face.

"When I'm through with you! A piece of you is all that's gonna be left!" Raphael shouted as his brother's held him back.

Just then, a laser shot right at them. The turtles turned around and saw the Kraang Droids.

"Great" Leonardo said sarcastically "Kraang Droids. Thanks for blowing our cover, Raph"

The droid's started shooting right at the turtles, while the turtles used their weapons to defend themselves. At that same time, the man ran into the rooftop door and started recording the whole action with his phone.

"Holy cow" he said to himself "They're some kind of Kung-Fu Frogs"

The turtles used their weapons to fight of the droids, while the man was recording everything on video.

"Keep it up Kung-Fu Frogs" he said as he kept recording "This is pure gold"

"We're not frogs you idiot!" Raphael shouted "We're turtles!"

"And this is not Kung-Fu" Donatello added "This is Ninjutsu"

"Guys" said Leonardo "He got us on video and he'll probably try to expose us"

"We'll see about that" said Raphael.

He charged right towards the man and was about to attack him when all of sudden, the man closed the door and Raphael smashed his head against the steel door.

"Fire trucks en route" said Donatello "Thirty seconds"

"Okay, let's move" said Leonardo.

"But wait" said Raphael "We have to find that guy and break his phone and his face"

Raph turned around and already saw that his brothers were leaping from building already. He followed them back to the lair. Splinter was going to give them a lecture for sure.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our ninjas haven't really lived up to the ninja way, which is invisibility and silence. Now thanks to Raphael and his bad temper, they've gotten themselves on video and they let the Kraang get away! Now, they're going to get a lecture from Splinter. Will Raph learn to control his temper and will they get the video back? Stay tuned for new developments!**


	2. Raph Blows His Stack

As I mentioned in the last chapter, the heroes went back to the lair to inform Splinter of their predicament and boy were they in trouble. They sat right before their master.

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you also caught...on video" said Splinter.

"Splinter, he was the meanest, nastiest guy" said Raphael "You should've heard all the insults he was throwing at us"

"Oh" Splinter said sarcastically "I didn't realizing this guy was insulting and offensive. That's totally a good reason to jeopardy"

"Burned" Michelangelo said as he smirked at Raphael.

Splinter continued his lecture "You are ninjas, which means you have to be quiet and stay in the shadows. You can't risk people seeing you, if there's proof that we exist, our lives could be in jeopardy. You got caught in high-definition, no less"

"Look, we know where this guy lives" said Raphael "All we gotta do is find him and get the tape back"

"Actually, there's no tape" said Donatello "Phones use flash memory, so-"

Raphael glared at Donnie and growled at him.

"Never mind" Donnie gulped.

"Anger is a self destructive thing" Splinter told Raph "Get up"

Raphael got up. Soon enough, everybody else got up as well and walked over to the training dojo. Raph was standing in the middle and the other turtles were circling him, carrying bows and suction-cup arrows.

"Avoid the arrows as they lock onto you" Splinter told Raph.

"Piece of cake" he said.

"Hajime!" Splinter exclaimed.

The other turtles started shooting suction-cup darts at Raphael, which Raph then started to dodge.

"Yamei" Splinter shouted and the dart shooting stopped.

"Piece of cake" Raph said as he folded his arms.

"One more time" said Splinter as he held an arrow "But this time, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo insult Raphael"

"Wait, come again?" Donatello asked as he raised an eyebrow "You want us to insult...him?"

"Yes" Splinter nodded.

"And he cant fight back?" Leonardo added.

"Nope" Splinter shook his head.

"I like this already" said Leonardo.

"Hadjimei!" Splinter shouted.

The other turtles surrounded Raph and started shooting the darts at Raphael, as well as some insults.

"You move like a bloated buffalo" Mikey said as he shot an arrow at Raph.

Raph dodged the arrow "No I don't!"

"And you're always whining" Leo said as he mocked Raph and shot a dart at him "Poor me, nobody understands me"

Raph tried to defend himself "Well you don't understa-"

Leo's dart hit Raph's shell and stuck right to it.

"And you don't keep your back straight when you're doing _omote kote gyaku_ " Donnie said as he shot another dart at Raph "And you're ugly"

Both of Donnie's darts hit Raph's shell as well.

"And stupid" Mikey added as he hit Raph's shell with another dart.

"Stop it" Raph shouted.

"You act so tough but inside, you're just a scared little boy" Leo added as he shot another dart at Raph, which hit him again.

"Who needs a bedtime story?" Mikey mocked Raph as he shot another dart at him.

"And his mommy?" Donnie added as he hit Raph with another dart.

"What's the matter, Raph? You gonna cry?" Leo laughed as he kept hitting Raph with darts.

Raph kept getting hit with darts and started getting angrier "I am...OOF...NOT...gonna cry"

Finally, a dart hit Raph between his eyes and he fell down.

"I love this exercise" Mikey sighed.

"Forget this" Raph angrily said as he threw his Sai's down "This is stupid"

" _Ninniku seishin_ is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility" Splinter explained to Raph "You cant be a true ninja unless you master it. Understand?

" _Hai_ , Sensei" Raph nodded.

"You must get the video back using reason, not force" Splinter told them.

Back on the surface, the man (who's name is "Vic"), was having a conversation on his phone regarding the turtles.

"Yes, I swear on my mother's grave that these are talking frogs and they know kung-fu" Vic said as he spoke into the phone "That's gotta be worth something"

Just then, the turtles landed right in front of Vic and surrounded him. He immediately hung up his phone.

"Lay one finger on me, frogs and I'm calling the cops" Vic said in a slightly threatening tone.

"We're not going to hurt you" Raph said, trying not to lose his temper "We got off on the wrong foot last night. Some things were said and we would just like that video back, please"

"What're you gonna give me for it?" asked Vic.

"What're you talking about?" asked Raph.

"Well, I figure I've got you over a barrel, so you've gotta make it worth my while" said Vic.

"Oh I will make it worth your while" said Raph "WHEN I POUND YOUR HEAD INTO THE WALL!"

"Raph stop, I'll take over" Leo said as he stopped his brother "Listen sir, what can we do to make you give us the phone so we can delete that video of you?"

"How about a cool mill?" suggested Vic.

"A cool mill of what?" asked Leo.

"A million dollars" Vic smirked at them.

"But, we don't have a million dollars" Leo replied "In fact, we don't have any money at all"

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate" said Mikey.

"I can make some serious money off of this and if you don't wanna pay for it, then someone else will" Vic said angrily.

"That's it!" Raph angrily said as he put him down to the ground "Give us that video, or so help me, I will kick your but all the way to New Jersey!"

Just then, Leo saw some Kraang Droid's loading up a van.

"Guys!" Leo exclaimed "The Kraang!"

The Kraang Droid's started to drive away at breakneck speed.

"Raph" Leo shouted at his brother.

Just as Raph was about to hit Vic in the face, he turned around and saw the Kraang's van driving away.

"Let's not let this one get away" said Leo.

Raph turned around and saw a can, so he tossed it right at the Kraang's van and the van started to hit a front garage door.

"That was easy" he folded his arms.

Just then, the droid's came out of the back of the truck and started shooting beams from their guns at the turtles. Our heroes then charged towards the droid's and started fighting them. Raph dodged the beams by walking up the garage door and using his Sai's to attack the droids. Donnie used his staff to deflect the lasers from the gun. Mikey used his nun-chucks to knock out another droid.

While the fighting was happening, Vic snuck over to the van and got knocked into it by a droid that hit him. At that same time, Raph and Leo were still fighting the Kraang Droid's, when all of a sudden, Raph turned around and saw Vic recording the fight.

"Oh no you don't" Raph said as he walked to the van.

"Raph, what're you doing?" Leo asked as he tried to use his swords to fend off the droids "Get back here!"

While the droid's were beating Leo, Raph went over to Vic, who tried to escape.

"We've got unfinished business to take care of" he said to Vic in a threatening tone "Give me that phone right now!"

Unfortunately, Raph turned around and saw the droid's and the van started to drive off. While his brothers ran after him, Raph fought off the droid's and beat them down.

"Let's get out of here" Raph said to Vic.

"Forget it" said Vic "If you lizards don't want to buy my video, these guys probably will"

"Raph!" Donnie said as he held out his staff while running after the van "Grab on"

Raph ignored Donnie and grabbed Victor by the arm.

"Listen buddy" Raph said angrily "Frogs are not lizards! They're amphibians! And third, we are not frogs! We are turtles!"

Just then, a Kraang droid grabbed Raph and tossed him right onto the street and right onto the other turtles.

"So long froggy" Victor gloated "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Victor turned around and saw the three droids that Raphael took out.

"Uh, thanks guys" he said as he showed them the video "Have I got a deal for you"

The droid's glared at Vic with blank expressions.

"So...are you triplets?" he asked.

Outside, the turtles picked themselves off the ground. They were okay, but not totally okay.

"Thanks a lot, Raph" Leo barked at Raph.

"What?" Raph angrily asked.

"Are you kidding?" Leo asked, annoyed "Dude, you left the three of us in the middle of a fight just to yell at somebody! We could've stopped them, but thanks to your anger issues, the guy with the tape-"

"Actually" said Donnie "It's a fla-"

"Zip it, Donnie" Leo snapped "The guy is now in the hands of the Kraang! How do you expect us to find them now?"

Donnie bent down and saw a trail of oil that fell from the truck.

"Look" said Donnie "The truck's leaking"

"Good" Leo said "Then we can catch up to them"

"And we can bash some bots" Raph said as he clenched his fist into his hand.

Leo glared at Raph.

"What?" asked Raph.

"Just me, Mikey and Donnie are going to bash some bots" he said "You are going back to the lair"

"Are you kidding?" Raph asked "Are you guys really gonna let Leo power trip like this?"

"Leo's right, Raph" said Donnie "You gotta control your temper"

"Until then, we can't trust you" Leo added.

"Sorry Raph" Mikey said.

While the others followed the trail, Raph went home to sulk.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks to Raph and his temper, he's been kicked off the team until further notice. If he doesn't learn to control his anger, he'll just spend the rest of his life sulking. Maybe Splinter has something that can help Raph with his little problems.**


	3. Raph Mellows Out

Raphael went back to the lair, went into the kitchen and started ranting to his non-anthropomorphic pet turtle about what had happened to him and his brothers.

"Who does Leo think he is?" he barked "So what if I have bad temper? I'm the best fighter in the group. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, my anger makes me a better fighter! Don't you think so, Slash? Chew your leaf if you understand me"

Slash chewed on the leaf on his plate.

"I thought so" said Raphael.

"I understand you, too" Splinter said as he walked into the kitchen, by surprise.

"Yikes" Raph exclaimed as he saw Splinter "Splinter, could you please knock?"

"We don't have a door" Splinter deadpanned "But seriously. Raphael, let me tell you a little story"

"Splinter, I'm not in the mood for a story right now" said Raphael.

Splinter turned to Slash "Slash, chew on your leaf if you would like a nice story"

Again, Slash chewed on his leaf.

Splinter began "When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman-"

"Oh look" Raph said as he looked at his watch "It's bedtime. Well, gotta go!"

"Sit!" Splinter exclaimed.

Raphael sat back down and started to listen to the story.

"Proceed" he sighed.

Splinter continued "Her name was Teng Shen, and I was not the only one who loved her. There was another man competing for her attention; Oroku Saki"

"Shredder" Raph whispered loudly enough for his sensei to hear him.

"One day, he insulted me in front of her" Splinter continued "He called me many names. I felt I couldn't let those insults go unanswered, so I lost my temper and over time, our rivalry grew into hatred...until one day, Shredder was about to do away with me...and I lost my beautiful Teng Shen"

"But sir, it wasn't your fault" Raph said "You had no choice. Shredder insulted you"

"No choice?" Splinter turned to him "No choice? I could've chosen to ignore him, I could've chosen to let his words wash over me like a river over rocks. But I let him anger me, it was I who made his words into weapons. That's the choice I made, so what choice will you make?"

Raphael started to think for a while about what Splinter said.

Meanwhile on the surface, the other turtles had finally reached the place where the droid's parked.

"Are we really going to do this without Raph?" Mikey asked Leo.

"We can handle it" Leo said "Let's go"

The turtles climbed up the roof and like the ninjas they are, they snuck down to the basement, where the Kraang's took Vic. Just then, Donnie bonked Mikey on the head.

"Ow" he exclaimed "Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry, there was a spider on you" Donnie chuckled.

"Oh really? Well there's a spider on you!" Mikey said as he tackled Donnie.

"Stop" Leo whispered.

"Sorry" said Mikey and Donnie.

While the turtles were still walking, Vic was tied to a chair by the droid's, who were watching the video.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to eye of Kraang" said one of the droids.

"This is true" said another droid "Kraang is looking in what is in Earth terms known as, 'handsome' in this phone"

"Well you guys drive a hard bargain" said Vic "Tell you what, I'll drop it down to $500,000.00 and you can keep the phone"

While the turtles eavesdropped, the droid's looked at the phone video.

"This our fight with the creatures called the turtles" said one of the droid's.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this" said another droid.

"Also, this is being a good image of Kraang" the head droid added.

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang" added another droid.

While the droid's were conversing, the turtles gently pulled the rope that was holding Victor together.

"We're gonna get you out of here" Leo whispered.

"What about my phone?" Victor asked loudly.

"Shhh" Leo hushed Vic.

"Don't you hush me" Victor snapped "I ain't leaving this place without my phone!"

Just then, the droid's turned around and saw the turtles trying to rescue Vic.

"Stop the ones who need to be stopped" said the head droid "Stop"

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Donnie asked Leo.

The droid's started blasting lasers at the turtles, who used their ninja skills and weapons to defend themselves. At that same time, Vic saw his phone on the floor and used the chair he was tied to to get to it. Unfortunately, the phone slid underneath a pipe containing mutagen.

As soon as he got underneath, a laser hit his chair and he fell down and landed right next to where his phone was located.

"Got it" he said as soon as a spider walked onto his phone.

At that very moment, a laser beam shot the pipe of mutagen and landed right on Vic.

"AAAHHH!" he shouted as the mutagen started transforming him.

"Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is" said one of the droid's "And go tell us what thing makes that noise in that place"

The Kraang droid walked into the black unknown to see what the noise was, when all of a sudden, he was thrown back to where he was. The Kraang in the the droid body walked right out of the droid and ran away.

"That cant be good" Mikey gulped.

Just then, Vic jumped right out of where he was and he wasn't the same. He was transformed into a giant mutant spider.

"This is your fault" he roared "Look at what you've done to me! I'm hideous!"

"Don't worry" Leo assured his brothers "The four of us can handle him"

"This might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of us back home" Donnie pointed out.

"And right now, I wish it was me" Mikey shivered.

"This is all your fault" Vic roared "I'm gonna rip your heads off"

"Get him!" Leo shouted.

But before Leo could do anything, Vic used one of his new eight legs (which were on his head) to throw Leonardo into a bunch of crates. Donatello charged towards Vic with his staff and Vic deflected him with his spider legs. Michelangelo tried to use his nunchucks, but to no avail. Leonardo charged with his swords, but he was blocked.

"Is that all you got?" Mikey asked Vic.

Just then, Vic spitted acid out of his mouth, which started to dissolve parts of the floor.

"I'll take that as a 'No'" Mikey gulped.

Vic kept spitting acid at the turtles and had cornered them when they tried to make a break for it. The turtles tried to defend themselves, but they had no luck whatsoever; Vic was too powerful for them. Suddenly, they noticed they were on a dissolving spot on the floor and they fell right through it.

As soon as they landed hard on the ground, they picked themselves off the ground.

"We're no match for Spider Bytez" said Mikey.

"Spider Bytez?" asked Leonardo.

"Well yeah" Michelangelo explained "He's a spider, and spider's are known for biting so-"

"Okay, we get it Mikey" Leo barked.

Just then, Spider Bytez came down to the basement and started to corner the turtles.

"Man, that is one tough bug" Leonardo remarked.

"Actually" said Donnie "Spiders are really-"

Spider Bytez used his spider leg to grab Donnie and throw him up against the wall and crash into the other turtles. They were cornered.

"Playtime's over, frogs!" he shouted.

Just as Spider Bytez was about to finish off our heroes, there was some sort of interruption.

"You know," said a familiar voice "I thought you couldn't get any uglier"

"Raph!" Donatello and Michelangelo said at the same time.

"That's me" said Raphael as he leaped right into the basement.

"You know, I think you've been punished enough" said Leonardo "Come and join us, little bro"

"Well, well, well" Spider Bytez said in a mocking tone "It's the Kung-Fu Frog with the salad tongs"

"Hey, it's the stupid head who's about to get his butt kicked" Raphael said as he drew his Sai's.

Just then, Spider Bytez spit acid around Leo, Donnie and Mikey, which caused them to fall further down into the building, where there was lots of mutagen at the bottom of the floor.

"Let's not fall through this one" Donnie gulped.

At that same time, Raph and Spider Bytez were face to face in a big showdown.

"Dance for me, frog" Spider Bytez said as he started spitting balls of acid at Raphael.

Raphael managed to dodge the acid balls.

"Watch me turn your friends into frog fries" Spider Bytez said as he started to mock the turtle "I'll serve them up with your salad tongs"

The spider managed to squirt spider silk out of his butt and jumped down into the hole. Raph got angry, grabbed his Sai's and started to slide down the silk rope until he landed right on Spider Bytez. He jumped right off the mutant spider and stood face to face with him.

"Aww" Spider Bytez smirked "Froggy thinks he can stop me. Ribbit ribbit. What's that, pollywog? Are you too scared to leap off your lilypad and get the warts knocked off you?"

While Spider Bytez kept insulting Raphael, the turtle stayed calm and just let the insults slide through him. When he was calm enough, he managed to beat down Spider Bytez, avoid his spider legs and made him spit acid on one of spider legs.

"That's some Kung-Fu, frog" said Spider Bytez.

"We're not Kung-Fu Frogs" Raph said as his brothers joined him "We're Ninja Turtles!"

The four turtles managed to work together and use their ninja skills to beat down Spider Bytez and smash him down against the floor. Raph then crushed the phone into pieces.

"My phone" the spider exclaimed "You guys are gonna regret this"

Spider Bytez managed to escape the building and the turtles followed him up to the roof. Outside, Spider Bytez leaped from roof to roof, vowing his revenge on the turtles.

"I know a nice black widow for him" Donnie chuckled as he saw Spider Bytez leap into the night.

"Nice work, Raph" Leo said to his brother "I just wanna say-"

"You don't have to apologize" said Raph.

"Actually, I wasn't going to apologize" said Leo.

"Oh" Raph said.

"You know, you're not bad for a bloated buffalo" Mikey chuckled.

Just then, Raph grabbed Mikey and put him into another head lock.

"Say it" Raph said as he tightened his grip on Mikey's neck.

"Raphael is all-powerful and all-knowing and wise" Mikey said through his chokehold.

"You got that right" Raph snickered.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Raphael's going to try to control his temper more. Unfortunately, they still haven't gotten close to figuring out the secret of the ooze and finding April's father. Looks like they're going to keep on trying. Get ready for our next episode. Coming soon.**


End file.
